If you fall (translated)
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: One shot. Roy is overwhelmed by hatred after discovering that Envy killed Hughes. Riza doesn't want him to fall into the wrong path. She wants to continue loving him. Set during episode 54 of FMAB, translation.


**Hi everyone!**

 **I present you a short one-shot, that you can read while listening to the beautiful song "If you fall" by JJ Heller. The lyrics made me think about my OTP: Royai!**

 **This is a translation of my original work from French into English, so be indulgent for the grammar errors that I could have made.**

 **The story of the OS stands during episode 54 of FMA Brotherhood.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) is not mine.**

If you fall

Riza saw this hateful look, those black eyes burned by wrath, desire for revenge. Roy was about to be overwhelmed by his negative feelings. He wanted to kill Envy, avenge Hughes. However, he would lose himself. He couldn't anymore be the man he would has been once, the one who was ambitious, wanting to be the head of this country to change it and protect the people under his authority. A overwhelmed man couldn't make Amestris better. He'd just destroy it more. Riza didn't want that to happen. She didn't want him to lose his humanity, she refused to lose the man she loved.

Riza stood up and aim Roy with her gun. He was about to burn the larva Envy had become by lack of philosopher stone. He was crushing him under his foot.

"What's this about, Lieutenant?"

His words were full of retained wrath.

"That's enough, Colonel, I'll take care of the rest."

Riza was ready to take responsibility for erasing Envy's existence from the face of the world.

"One more blow will do the trick." Roy retorted. "Lower your gun!

\- I cannot consent. Please put your hand down.

\- Stop joking! I'm ordering you to lower your gun!" Roy shouted.

A blue lightning reached his foot and the ground heaved, projecting Envy right into Edward's hand who was arriving with Scar. Roy turned toward them.

"Fullmetal. Hand him over."

Edward didn't answer. He saw the look in the colonel's eyes. He was horrified.

"I'll say it once more. Hand him over!

\- I refuse."

The two alchemists clashed by their looks.

"He deserves the worst death possible.

\- I refuse.

\- Hand him over! If not, I'll set your right arm ablaze along with him!"

Edward moved forward.

"Well said! I'll fight you head-on! But before we get to that, take a good look in the mirror!" The blond boy yelled. "Do you plan on standing at the top of this country with a face like that? That's… That's not what you've been working your ass off for, is it?!"

Edward finished screaming. Scar continued.

"So you're going to let your emotions take over and descend to the path of a savage. I guess that's fine. If you're going to insist on living for revenge, I won't stop you."

Edward turned to the Ishvalian, outraged. Scar was right, Riza tought. He had let revenge lead him during all those years after the war. He didn't feel worthy to stop somebody to go the same path.

"I don't have the right to interfere with someone's revenge. I'm just interested to see what kind of world will be created by someone held prisoner by hatred."

These words affected Roy, and his eyes opened wide, still full of hate. Riza spoke then.

"I won't let you kill Envy, Colonel. But still, I don't plan on letting Envy live either. I'll take care of him."

If Roy killed Envy, he would never be the same. Riza felt her heart painfully beating in her chest. If he killed the homunculus, he would lose his objective. And that would lead her to achieve to mission he gave her when she had become his assistant. She refused that to happen. So she had to kill Envy.

"I… I finally tracked him down!

\- I know that!" Riza exclaimed. "But…"

Her hand started shaking.

"But what you're about to do isn't for the sake of the country, and it's not for the sake of helping your comrades either. You're trying to dispel your hatred. That indent alone is gnawing at your heart." The voice of the soldier filled up with sorrow. "You can't fall down that path.

Roy's face changed, and Riza could see he was fighting with himself. Then he calmed down. His voice was filled up with regrets and tension when he said:

"Shoot me if you want."

"No" said a little voice inside Riza's toughts. "I don't want, I can't."

"But what will you do after you kill me?"

Riza lowered her head. Why did he have to ask? He knew the answer. He knew since she had been ready to be killed by Lust, thinking he was dead. She sighed.

"I don't plan on living free and easy. After this battle is over, I plan on taking flame alchemy, an art that brings about madness, to the grave along with my body."

The internal conflict of Roy strengthened, rising until the colonel screamed and threw a huge flame in the transversal corridor. His wrath disapeared.

" That won't do." He said with a dull voice. "I… can't afford to lose you."

This was a confession, Riza knew it. It was for the moment one of the few evidences of his attachment to her. Even dead, he couldn't stand her death. He had resigned, accepting not to take revenge. Roy shook his head.

"What's with this situation, I wonder. Being scolded by a child and being cautioned by a man who had been after my life for revenge."

He turned back to face Riza.

"I made you go through something dreadful again."

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

Roy put his hand on Riza's gun and lowered it.

"I'm sorry."

Riza looked at the man standing before her, embarrassed and repentant. She forgave him from all her heart. He was once again the real Roy Mustang. The one she wanted to protect instead of threaten, the one she loved. Roy sat on the floor. Relieved, Riza did the same.

Roy took the left hand of Riza, which wasn't holding the revolver. The woman lifted her head. Her eyes met the frank and grieved look of the man.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

She lightly smiled. He squeezed her hand and gave her smile back.

"Thank you."

A simple word that was worth more than world's gold for Riza.

 **What do you think? Leave a review, that will be really aprecied**


End file.
